


Women Really Are

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the battle of the sexes, sorta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women Really Are

Roy shook his head, slid another beer into Kyle's hand, and just glanced over to see Donna still had her mad-on going, talking angrily with Jesse and Toni.

"I don't get it," Kyle muttered.

"Me either...love 'em and leave 'em, but don't break your head on 'em."

Kyle looked at Roy blearily. "Donna says you don't ever really leave 'em."

"Wonder Chick is full of it," Roy blustered. "'Sides, don't sidetrack us about me." He grinned, chugging down more of his beer. "We're bitching about them, remember?"

"Why?"

"Because they're the great mystery of life." Roy chuckled, watching Kyle wobble when he swallowed his beer down. "Can't live with them, can't get rid of them."

"Wouldn't want to," Kyle said quickly.

"Me neither, 'mano. Me neither."


End file.
